


[art] Monster Mash

by dairaliz



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairaliz/pseuds/dairaliz
Summary: Card stock cutouts of David, Alexis, Stevie, Johnny and Moira as classic Halloween monsters!
Relationships: Johnny Rose/Moira Rose, Stevie Budd & Alexis Rose & David Rose
Comments: 53
Kudos: 67
Collections: Schitt's Creek Trick Or Treat





	1. David, Alexis and Stevie

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SCTrickOrTreat](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SCTrickOrTreat) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Any characters, any pairings.
> 
> MONSTERS
> 
> There's something in the woods surrounding the town. Something dark. Something vicious. Something hungry.

David as a Vampire, Alexis as a witch and Stevie as a werewolf. 

12"x12" actual size. 

Please don’t repost!


	2. Johnny and Moira

Johnny Rose as Frankenstein(‘s Monster) and Moira Rose as the Bride of Frankenstein

10"x8" actual size

Please don’t repost!


End file.
